


Good Company

by parprocrastination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parprocrastination/pseuds/parprocrastination
Summary: An officer finds herself pursuing sex, stress relief, and a relationship with the men of the 501st. Check out my tumblr (@parprocrastination) for  quicker updates and more works like this!
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The officer and the captain spend some time together in the 'fresher at 79's.

Rex had been watching you over the rim of his glass since his arrival. 79’s was packed with the crew and clones from the Resolute since its landing for a few days leave. You had just made your third match of the night, the only remaining clone officer next to you leaving his seat with the nurse you had just set him up with.

He could see the sigh that passed your lips as you unfastened your uniform jacket, letting it hang loose at your sides as you leaned back against the bar and finished your fourth drink. Or was it your fifth? At this point in the evening, you had both lost count.

“Rex, if you don’t make a move now, we’re going to,” Fives yelled over the music, thumb pointing to him and the other ARC.

“Stop.”

“C’mon!” Echo stared at the ceiling; the roll of his eyes hidden by the dark of the room. “She does this every time we’re here.”

Fives bounced off his words, “It’s _impressive_. Three matches in only two hours? Rex, you could make it four.”

“A new record,” Echo added.

“ _Stop_.”

And with that, he stood, shoving Fives and Echo out of the booth and then back in with a warning glare.

“She’s all yours.” Fives raised his hands in surrender.

Echo grumbled and swept his drink back into his hand. “Tonight.”

Jesse shook his head from the other side, a teasing pout playing on his lips. “Don’t get your balls in a bunch, grumpy.”

“Yeah, I think I see…” Kix didn’t even need to finish the sentence before the ARCs were off.

Rex approached slow yet swift, gliding into the seat next to you.

“Officer.” He said, turning in his chair to signal for another drink.

“Captain.” You said, doing little to hide the smirk as you turned to do the same. “What can I do you for?”

“I just… uh…”

“There’s another pretty little nurse that’s been eying your table if you’re looking for what my fellow officer was having?” You took a sip to hide your amusement. “I think she likes Kix, but her eyes... drifted. Just like yours have been… _drifting_.”

“So, your eyes have been drifting too?”

“It’s my job to observe. It pays well.”

“You charge these hard-working, credit-less men?” His tone was teasing.

You answered just as cocksure as he had asked. “In favors. I show your brothers the way to a good time, a distraction while on leave, and they bring me caf every so often, take care of shift or two when I need it. They’re good men, deserve a good time. And the crew appreciates it.”

‘Appreciates it’ was the least you could have said; the nurse and his handsome officer you had recently introduced were doing more than _appreciating it_ in the vacant alley just outside. You and Rex looked forward at the wall of half-full bottles and empty glasses, taking generous slurps from your drinks, letting the silence and tension play out to its advantage.

He began to barter. “How much would you charge me?”

You gave your price. “I might just do it for free.”

“Oh?”

It sounded like a good deal. And you were tired of proper bargaining. It was time to be blunt.

“Would you like to have sex in the ‘fresher?”

Rex sputtered in his glass, glancing over as if he had misheard only to find you staring him down, relentless and throwing your drink back in one fluid motion and swallow.

“With the… nurse?”

You set your glass on the bar with a distinct clink. “I’ll do you one better; think debt-free. Consider it a favor for a favor.”

“It’s a deal.” His clinked down next to yours, grin wrinkling his cheeks, the corners of his eyes as he licked his lips and let his gaze wander to your own and back up to your dangerous eyes.

The crowd was thick, but you moved quick. Rex’s hands were tethered to your waist as you led him through the door. Jesse went to step out as you stepped in, Rex at your back.

His eyebrow quirked up with the corner of his mouth, motioning inside and taking on the role of a tenant. “Not the best room, but it’s all we had. She’s all yours.”

“We’ll be in and out.” Rex’s grip tightened around you.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Jesse winked at you, keeping his exaggerated tone. “I’ll let everyone know you’re not to be disturbed.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his act, half-bowing to add effect. “Much obliged.”

“Anytime.” He shifted to the side and the door closed at his back.

Not another word fell from your tongue as Rex tangled it with his own, pushing you to the counter of the sink and caging you in with his legs. Neither of you wasted a single second, much too impatient and pent-up from lack of relief to take your time with this round.

With one hand keeping his head locked to yours, your other pressed to his codpiece and his hands moved to unclasp it and leave it to the floor before doing the same to the bottom of your own uniform and lower undergarments.

You pulled back with a gasp as his gloved finger traced your slit. He could feel the heat and your budding arousal through the fabric. The feeling sent a switch flipping behind his eyes and he growled into the next breathtaking kiss, his fingers bruising your hips with the force he applied against you.

“You’re already…?” The question was abandoned as you pushed against him with the same force.

“It’s been too long.” Your fingers of the hand still at his hip brushed the firm tent hidden below his blacks. “And you?”

“Too long.”

You gave each other a small chuckle as he turned you to face the streaked mirror above the sink your hands came to brace around. Rex caught your lip bite in the reflection when you felt his hand trace you again before pushing up and under your undershirt to feel the warmth of you there.

“Kriff, _Rex_ , just put your cock in me already.” You spread your legs around his with an unsated groan, panting breath clouding the mirror and fading just as quick. “I wanna get out of here and into a room we can really unwind in.”

He seemed to be one step ahead of where you thought he was, the head of him easing into you with no resistance. His breath hitched and hissed out between his teeth, hips snapping forward and back as you wished and praised him for with another panting moan.

“Hearin’ you loud an’ clear, sir.”

You smiled at him through the mirror, pressing back on your hands to arch into his chest. Rex thrust harder, impaling you deeper and holding you closer.

The view in front of you was astounding, absolutely and shamelessly lewd yet gorgeous and you both knew it. You could barely see where he disappeared inside you even on your toes as you were, but you could still sense the imprint of him beneath your flesh as one of his hands pressed against your lower abdomen, the other grasping lightly at your neck so he could mouth and moan at your jaw.

“ _Look_ at you, cyar’ika.”

How dare he assume you could bear to look away, eyes capturing every sinful second of the embrace he took you in. He appeared to be doing the same, blown-out black eyes unblinking.

The sight had you curling and trembling against him only moments later, the silent scream leaving from your parted lips and the roll of your eyes back into your skull sending him crashing with you. He ended up bracing the sink as the shared tremors settled.

Hasty as ever, he backed away and replaced his codpiece, helping you with your trousers in the same rushed manner.

You fixed your undershirt and uniform jacket, grabbing him for a cursory thank-you kiss when you had finished.

Still catching your breath, your next question was only half coherent. “Do you want to do this?”

“Thought we just did.” His quip was sharp as ever.

“I mean,” Even with your earlier confidence hanging off your shoulders, the proposal seemed a bit abrupt. “Would you want to continue this little… _transaction_ past tonight?”

How could he possibly refuse after what had just transpired between you?

“Favor for a favor?” Rex asked his full attention on you.

Your smile returned; worry wiped from your mind. “Deal.”

Sharing one more all too brief kiss, you stepped out of the ‘fresher with him at your heels once more.

Jesse had his arms crossed and was waiting at the edge of the doorway. The grin came back to his cheeks when he noticed you had returned.

“Checking out?”

“We are.” You matched his smile.

He pretended to ignore your intertwined hands, grin only growing with his knowing. “Have a good night.”

“You too, Jess,” Rex said his goodbye brisk.

He looked all too smug as he took the lead this time and ushered you through the crowd, out the entrance, and into the fastest taxi.

You barely made it to your nights stay without jumping him out of his armor thrice more. That night was a long one. And it sure was a match you made perfectly whether it was intended or not.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The officer runs into her dear Captain in the mess.

You were more than enthusiastic when following Rex into the, fortunately for you both, empty mess hall. Save for those working the bridge or the hangar and monitoring the halls, everyone else was snoozing soundly in their barracks. You expected to pop in and out of the mess for a cup of caf and didn’t expect to meet the tall drink of water that was the Captain when you came to the door.

“Rough day?”

He only smiled and leaned you into the wall just inside the doorway. “It’s getting better. Are you working?”

“Start in an hour. Just woke up, needed a pick-me-up.”

“Oh, well… how’s this?” He said and hoisted you up into his arms, your legs settling around his waist.

You kept your giggles quiet. “Much better than a lousy cup of caf.”

His kisses were slow and appreciating, each one thanking you for any and all attention you granted him, even as brief as some of your exchanges could be. Every little distraction you two shared meant more and more each time. You were tempted to call it something more than a mere fling reserved for stress relief, yet at the same time, you didn’t want to ruin the good fun you had been having with him since that night at 79’s by confining the affair in a fence of labels.

The friction of his armor pressing against your most intimate places had you breathless, gasping between the tenacious touches of his mouth all over your own, your cheeks and jaw, and up and down your neck. Rex was usually careful to not leave obvious marks on places showing outside your uniform, but at this moment he sidelined that restraint, sucking a mark right below your ear.

You pulled him off when his teeth became involved. “If you’re hungry, you’re in the right place, y’know?”

“I’m _well_ aware, cyar’ika.” He grinned and met your forehead with his, eyes sickly sweet as they bore into you.

The location wasn’t the only thing he was keenly aware of. The heat of you was divine pushing into the cold codpiece and rubbed just lightly enough to keep him satisfied and on the fringes of pleasure.

“You’ll pay for that mark too.” Your tone was teasing yet firm.

His grin only arched higher. “What’s the damage?”

The order was succinct.

“I want you to take me on this wall ASAP, Captain.”

Rex went to remove his codpiece, stopped by your hand taking his and setting it back upon your hip.

“Leave it.” You said, grasping higher on his shoulders.

 _Easier if we get caught_ , your face emphasized, and he understood immediately what you wanted.

His hands holding you secure to him guided your covered core flawlessly up and back down the hardness of his armor. It wasn’t the first time you’d make him a mess in his blacks. After all, it wouldn’t really matter after this. He was on his way to the showers before he was sidetracked by your distinct footsteps beckoning him to follow wherever you were going. He’d get cleaned up one way or another, though he wished you were able to accompany him there and back for a few more little diversions.

After the next sweeps against him with his welcome support, your hips picked up their own pace, your arms tightening on his shoulders and neck, hands clasping hard and digging into his muscle. Your gasping had morphed into desperately quiet moans you’d give anything to yell out at your own accord if not for the constant worry of being found.

You muffled your sounds in the safety of Rex’s mouth, lips and teeth clattering messily as he pressed you closer to the wall and against him, arms straining from the exertion of keeping you there for so long.

“Stars, Rex, feels so _good_ …” Your voice squeaked, oh so close to breaking with the tension wound tight in your gut.

He could only reply with a stuttering nod, panting out in rhythm with you and edging closer and closer to that same snap.

“As soon as I’m done with my shift, I want you just like this in my room. No uniforms.” You were moments away from bliss, head falling back. The ideas you mindlessly formed for the two of you poured out with the chemicals drowning your brain.

“I’ll be there.” Rex was altered by the same stimulants driving him on senselessly. “I _need_ to have you on my cock… feel you come— _kriff_!”

His arms almost gave way with his shudder, but your shivers kept him determined to pin you to the wall. You relaxed into his embrace, his name falling in whispers as your eyes fluttered over his shoulder. And all so suddenly, your eyes widened at the man sitting alone at one of the tables.

“Fives!” The call was louder than you anticipated and caused Rex to stumble as he still recovered.

“Fives?” His brow was twisted in confusion, head tilting to the side to look. Now his arms gave way, partly dropping you ungracefully to the floor. “ _Fives_.”

The man in question glanced up from his bowl, eyes sleepy. “Oh, so you are here. Thought I was hallucinating… or somethin’…”

You both stared, utterly silent.

Fives continued, “Sorry to interrupt… whatever just happened. I got hungry… Listen, I’m very tired.”

“How long…?” You were still in shock at being found out.

He crunched on whatever he was eating one more time, setting the bowl to the side and wiping his hands. And then, he answered, feigning naïveté. “The entire time. Don’t worry, I probably won’t remember much.”

That was a lie; he would remember _everything_. You both knew it. He wouldn’t be an ARC of all things if he had such a shoddy memory. Rex hid his face in the crook of your neck, sighing loudly. You stood, although a tad shaky, on your own feet and straightened your clothes.

“I’ll see you later.” You patted Rex’s shoulder with a little laugh that he didn’t return. “You too, _Fives_. Don’t stay up too long.”

“Will do, sweetheart.” His absurd smile made you laugh again.

Rex turned on his heel after you had gone. “I… _Go to bed_. What are you doing up?”

“I was hungry. Apparently, you were too.” Fives kept his boldness. “On her like a mynock. Good show.”

He ignored that. “Get some rest, Fives.”

“Will do… but I’m not calling you sweetheart.”

Rex shook his head and left for the showers, Fives chuckling to himself as he went the opposite way back to the barracks.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear officer spends the night accompanied by Echo and Fives.

To say the last mission was stressful would be saying the least. You couldn’t imagine how wrecked the 501st must’ve felt after such an ordeal planetside if your end of the battle had been this rough. Your head ached and pounded even after the noise and hits had stopped punching your senses hours ago. And naturally, when you wanted nothing more than to have Rex knock the tension out of you he was kept busy with General Skywalker, still stuck on that rock with Hardcase, Jesse, and Kix, ever honorably fighting by their sides in the assault. You hoped to get any news soon from Echo and Fives, who had finished their leg of the mission and were on their way back with the information they’d gathered.

Funny enough, if there were any humor to be felt when feeling so companionless, it was you who sat alone in the mess now, unable to sleep or do anything but drink lousy cold caf, when Fives came trudging in. You gave him a half-smile when he passed by, giving you a nod and a small smile to match. He looked worn, eyes drooping just as yours were. From the side, you watched him pour himself a mug of that same lousy cold caf, his tired eyes only regarding it with a letdown look and leaving it on the counter. He didn’t dare try a sip.

“If I didn’t know any better, which I usually _don’t_ —”

You hid your face in your hands as you laughed for the first time in hours. Or had it been days? Everything seemed so unchanging stuck on this ship in the confines of space, nothing but stars to gaze out longingly into when the eyes of a certain someone were not there for you to give your accustomed attention to instead. And it was even harder when you could see those eyes all around you, but not those _specific_ ones with their own special starlight reflecting out from the brown pool for you to appreciate. Now, gazing back down at your caf, almost that same shade brown as the light shone on it, you suddenly couldn’t drink another drop.

Fives continued, “You look like you could use some company.”

That half-smile returned, thought a little less quirked than before. “I could use a drink stronger than this.”

“Yeah,” he agreed with a sigh. “I’d love one of those, whatever they’re called, _the blue things_ , from 79’s right about now.”

He knew the name but didn’t have the care to think too hard about it right now as you sat across from his, drumming your fingers against the mug. He preferred to put more effort into consoling you at the present time.

“Rex is alright if you’re worried. I know you two are—”

“We’re not—it’s just… a bit of relief? I know it’s absurd—”

“It’s…” Fives took only a second to think of what to say next. “What you do for us, my brothers, is not absurd. You make all this bearable. I mean, Rex has been in a _much_ better mood thanks to you.”

“It’s just sex.”

The thought of whatever matchmaking you did was practically laughable right now when all felt so… _absurd_ and for no good, particular reason. But, as always, Fives was determined.

“So what? Sex is _great!_ And it’s made a lot of happy couples on this ship. _You_ helped make them.” His hand nudged yours with a chuckle, gleeful gleam from his eyes seeping itself into yours as you smiled fully at him now.

You felt your hand sliding into his, gazing down where they met, mug of steam-less caf abandoned. “Thank you, Fives.”

“Anytime.” He squeezed just lightly enough to show his unconditional care.

The silence that fell was no longer lonesome, cured by him. He sure was magnetic that way, ever altruistic. You couldn’t help but be happier when he was around, pulled in by his very presence.

Pursuing whatever you were with Rex had also bought you more time with his closest men and you were starting to enjoy their company just as much as the Captains. They had been nothing but kind and welcoming to you since that night at 79’s. How they of all people had not snagged a partner by now was a wonder to you. They were all so deserving of something more than a string of one-nighters.

The sound of another entering made your hand retreat to your cup. It was Echo.

“I won’t tell everyone I caught you holding hands.”

Even though he looked just as worn down as the two of you, his tone was friendly and teasing as it usually was. He sat next to Fives, glancing at your mug with a raised brow and an airy laugh.

“Is that even edible?”

“Barely.” You said, swirling it around the rim and then pushing it to the side to fold your hands on the table and smile at them both.

A new silence fell over the table. None of it was uncomfortable. Their being here was amiable enough to make you feel a little more at peace. You didn’t mean to yawn, but your lack of energy caught up to you once you had relaxed enough to let it.

“I better turn in.” Your smile fell by a degree, but it was enough for them to notice.

You stood and left your cup on the counter of the washroom. When you turned back, the ARCs were standing too. They came to your side, helmets tucked on their sides.

“We’ll walk you back.” Fives nodded to the exit, smile still bright enough to keep you merry for hours by the memory of it alone. Echo’s smile matched but still held its unique quiet kindness.

The walk back was not long, but your conversations made it feel like the passing of pleasant hours spent in perfect company. They joked about their mission, about the so-called clanker counts they had gathered, and bickered like the brothers they were over their final tallies, never really reaching an agreement on the victor. There was never a shortage of laughs when they were around, inside jokes made over and over again slowly becoming a part of your humor too, no longer so secret when they allowed you to partake of their reminiscing and silliness.

When you came to the door of your room, you glanced down at your feet, trying to keep away the empty feeling that crept back. They noticed it too.

“Sure you’ll be alright? We can stay until you fall asleep if you need someone around.” Fives put a hand to your shoulder before his finger brushed your chin in hopes you’d look back. You did.

Echo referred to their prior camping situation joked about only moments ago, still wearing his kindest grin. “We’re not opposed to sleeping on the floor either.”

Your mind drifted to what your original plans had been and couldn’t help the sudden heat sweeping over your face with embarrassment. “I’ll be… okay.”

 _Frantically trying to rub away the pain_ , you screamed in your head. You had resolved yourself to the fate when you realized Rex would not be back anytime soon and you’d be damned if you didn’t treat yourself to an orgasm after the days you’ve had one way or another.

“Are you sure?” Fives asked again, still not convinced.

They were either oblivious to your fluster or were just being polite. It only made it harder to turn them away. And you didn’t care if anything happened or not, whether you’d wind up excusing yourself to the ‘fresher for a shower when the raging fire in your gut grew too high or if…

That _if_ had you losing your mind with the thought of the relief they could bring, the relief you could give them and get in return.

You felt choked but still got the request out. “Please stay.”

They exchanged glances to affirm it between themselves and then you as you opened the door and let them follow you in, the door closing with a hiss that sent you lunging for Fives’ face, hands cradling it like something so precious as you let yourself curl into him. The abruptness of it stole his breath, his heart beating through his neck so hard you could feel his pulse quicken all the way up in his cheeks. His hands came to cradle your back in the same manner.

“We weren’t suggesting… unless you… you don’t have to…” You had rattled his thoughts, his blood moving too fast through his body, all the air in his lungs vanishing to Maker only knows where. “Do you…?”

Your gaze was saturated with need. “Fives...”

The way you said his name had him breaking, eyes filling with such devotion it made your heart cry out and ache. He let his actions speak for him, mouth crashing to yours in a desperate pleading groan. The flurry of impassioned kisses was agile yet delicate, each one filling you with the sweetness and affection you longed for, and with enough fury to set you both aflame in the momentary embrace you shared before pulling back, noses brushing and breaths staggered as you both realized the earnest impact of it all.

“Echo...”

You could sense his heart beating just the same, rhythm twin to yours and Fives, and you had to let him know he was equally desired in your heart as he stood by and waited for your attention to move to him. Your eyes reached out and he reached back, hands binding to your form where his brother’s let go, shaking from the sudden rush of blood throughout his entire being. You let your head fall to catch his lips.

Where Fives was a flurry, Echo was encompassing, slow and savoring yet just as sweet and fiery in your embrace. All the tiredness in your bones was sapped with each move against him, exhaustion replacing itself with the vigor you had been craving for hours on end. He pulled back to recover his breath and you pet his cheek, a light touch to show your gratitude.

The heavy clunk of armor hitting your floor brought you turning back to Fives, who had scrapped his chest piece and worked fast on his arms. You could barely get a hand in to help, which he took and placed back at your side with a gentle grin.

“Let us worry about the uniforms, sweetheart. This is _your_ space and we offered to take care of _you_.”

Beaming, your hand went to his chin this time, tilting it up so you could peck his cheek. “I owe you both for this.”

More plastoid clunking sounded from Echo’s end as he started removing his armor as well. “We don’t work like that. You don’t owe us anything you don’t want to give.”

“Stars, you _are_ the perfect package deal. How did the galaxy get so lucky?” You continued to beam at them, and they beamed back twice as strong.

“I like to blame it all on Echo, but he says it’s all _my_ fault. It’s hard to believe, I know, but he’s more of a charmer than me. It’s the modest ones you have to watch out for.” He winked at his brother, who shook his head.

“I think you’re just sore I can get attention _without_ telling them some clanky line I’ve used a hundred times.”

“I wouldn’t use it if it didn’t work.”

“Do I want to know?”

“You probably don’t.”

Fives said, with all the ego and confidence floating aimlessly around the galaxy, “If you’d like, I can show you how to shoot my love gun.”

“That’s… not the worst one I’ve heard.” It was laughable. You bit your lip to keep from bursting out.

Echo said, almost laughing himself at your reaction. “I feel a ‘but’ coming.”

“ _But_ it’s now on my list of the worst.”

“There it is!”

“In my defense, we’re usually already tipsy when I use it.”

There were a few minutes of amused silence as they finished taking off the various plates and pieces, left only in their blacks when they’d finished, but even those were shed soon and left you with the only uniform left to take care of.

You fumbled with the fastener of your jacket, tossing it to the pile on your floor. “So, how’s your aim with that blaster?”

“Depends on the day.” Echo teased, his hands sweeping up your undershirt and pulling it from your arms and over your head.

Fives rolled his eyes, taking care of your bottoms, kneeling on his knee to peel them from each leg. He let his hands move slowly back up your flesh, tracing the outline of each curve and line, stopping with a smirk up at you when his palms paused at your hips and pulled the last shred of your underclothes from you. Before coming back to his feet, he gave your thigh a soft peck.

“I have a good feeling about my aim, sweetheart, don’t you worry about that.”

“Good. I don’t like men who make messes.”

You had barely said the words before you were swept off your feet, quite literally by a humored Fives who picked you up with no hindrance. “Now, I don’t mean to sound inconsiderate, but we’re going to make a mess of you soon, sweetheart.”

“ _And_ we’ll get you cleaned up afterward.” Echo came to your right side on the bed where Fives had placed you in the center.

He came up by your left, running his hand along your arm and up to your collar, fingers skimming your skin. It prickled under his tender touch. With the way he acted now, Fives made it hard to believe such a rakish expression had just come from his mouth only seconds ago as his next words were spoken so softly.

“You still want us to…? You and Rex...”

 _Rex._ Oh, how you wished Rex was here too, his form somewhere alongside the ARCs, all three huddled in next to you. Although you thought you should have felt more conflicted, you were not so, and the prospect of sharing your affections with him alone suddenly felt so strange. This was all so new, but like an epiphany, you wished to share your love with all of them, with Rex _and_ the men you had grown so close to in the recent weeks should they want the same. You wanted to try and where was the harm in trying to pursue such a thing?

Somewhere deep down, you knew Rex would never let something like _sex_ , the very foundation of your own relationship, come between the two of you in such a way. You had agreed anything you each desired outside of your arrangement was valid; you were not chaining yourselves from anything the other pursued. And he had enough trust in you to not let such a thing ruin all you had built with him, just as you trusted him in the same manner.

You told them exactly what you had told Rex the first time you had let him in your room: “What happens outside this room doesn’t exist in this bed. I want you, as long as you’ll have me.”

“I might have to steal those lines.” Fives craned his chin up to nip at your own.

You felt Echo nip at your ear and cooed, “They’re all mine, but I’ll let you hear it all again if you decide to come around after this.”

“May we...?” Echo asked, his hands restless at your side and you felt his growing arousal through the heat of his breath and the half-hardened flesh at your thigh.

He was so polite and how could you possibly say no?

“I’m all yours.” Your hands graced each of their chins and they were more than ready to partake of all you offered them.

(note: yay! you’ve reached the halfway point. please go get some water or a snack?? and have fun with the boysss)

Fives stole the first kiss, but Echo was quick to make sure he claimed the next. Their battle was playful, and it was clear they’d been in situations like this before, always making sure they got an equal share.

You let yourself sink into the mattress, a contented sigh leaving your lips as they moved, all eager mouthed and even more eager handed across every inch of your skin. You were their map and they explored you to every corner here, there, and back again. It was more than you ever imagined, more than you had ever wanted, and everything that you needed.

They pinched and suckled at your breasts delightfully, deft and articulate as any being could be as they blessed you with little groans and sighs of their content. One particularly sharp pop from Fives had you gasping, and he chuckled at the sound, earning himself a chuckle from you in return that only made him more gleeful.

“How’re we doing, darlin’?” He traded smirks with his brother still attached to your chest, nibbling and mouth grazing you like some special treat.

You ran a hand between them to toy with the wetness starting to seep slowly out of you with a mocking moan. “Why don’t you ARC troopers use all that advanced training to find out?”

Your hand came back, fingers coated thinly with your slick. You brought your hand to his face, fingers teasing at his lips which he parted without hesitation to taste what you offered to him. He sucked it from your fingertips and moaned in satisfaction. You must’ve been quite the delicacy, his grin turning even more naughty and eyes blown gluttonous. He ogled you, ravenous.

Echo tilted up and glanced between the two of you, a knowing glow shining in his eyes as he did. “Did I hear new orders?”

“Need me to repeat, _Echo_?” You smirked down at him.

“Don’t encourage him, sweetheart, _please_.”

Fives shifted lower on the bed, resting on his belly and guiding your leg over his shoulder as he relaxed and skimmed your thigh with his breath, leaving the occasional love bite to mark where he’d been as if he were marking his favorite landmarks, the spots he found that made you twitch.

“I got ‘em, love.” Echo giggled and came up to make sure you knew by sealing the assurance with a playful kiss to your cheek before he shifted lower and mirrored Fives.

Your other leg fell over Echo’s arm as he leaned closer and breathed you in. He moved forward to hover a hand over your slit, parting your folds with his fingers to inspect you more in-depth. Fives watched you react, admired the way your breath hitched, caught in your lungs, and your lips parted at the sight of two of them spreading you so effortlessly over their sinewy figures.

His eyes didn’t leave yours as he said to the other, “Give ‘er a taste, Echo.”

The hand not wrapped securely around your leg moved to his brother’s back as if to urge him on. You barely caught the quiet chuckles they swapped before Echo leaned closer and gave you a generous lick, catching your slick on the tip of his nose and along his tongue. He hummed in approval and went back down to give you another.

You could feel him laugh against you when your head fell back to the pillows, a hand dropping to his head as the vibrations from it tingled up your spine. Fives did not let his gaze wander, kissing your inner thigh as it shook. Your other hand went to his hair, combing it back before tugging lightly when Echo delved deeper.

“Kriff, that’s… you’re… Echo, I…” You stumbled into a moan, hips jutting up on his face.

“That’s it, sweetheart.” Fives praised. “Sing for us. We want to hear _everything_.”

Their breaths tickled your skin, both legs shaking in their grip. It was hard to tell if you were chilled from the cool air of the room or your arousal. Echo pulled back, wiping his lips up to your navel and across to the thigh he held, pressing his cheek upon it to rest his jaw.

“Cover me?”

Fives hummed something akin to a _yeah_ and leaned down, his tongue darting out to swirl at your entrance. You could feel him smile as you moaned again, each one growing louder and longer with each pass of him. The patch of hair on his chin scratched splendidly at your junction.

“Please, Fives, kriff… _yes!_ ”

Your hips jumped again, hands clutching tighter to their heads as your shivers spread throughout your entire body. You tried to lift your head from their place on the pillows, wanted to see how they lavished and drank from your cup. Echo’s hand on your leg brushed back and forth featherlight, the perfect contrast to the fervor with which Fives lapped at you.

“You’re so beautiful, all laid out for us… mesh’la, sweetheart, you’re _beautiful_.”

Echo’s voice was strained, breathless, and you could see him, just barely through your lashes and the spaces over Fives’ back, hand once at your wetness fisting his cock with the bit of your slick remaining on his fingers as he kissed lazily at your leg.

 _He_ was beautiful, eyes fluttering as they gazed up at you. The hand in his hair raked through it in mute praise, your eyes watching his before they closed with the twisting of your brow. Fives had turned feral, locked onto you, and viciously taking you with his mouth. At this pace, you’d come before Echo could get in another single lick. The thought didn’t seem to bother him as he urged you on, groaning for it from his resting place.

“That’s it. Go on and come.”

Growling his concurrence, Fives brought his hands atop your hips and pinned them to the bed. Echo dipped under your leg and slid back up to your side, leaning over you with his hands cradling your head, lips embracing yours, ardent and feverish with his wish.

“You’re so close, mesh’la. Come for us, come!”

You could only nod weakly in reply and clamp your eyes shut, both of your hands tangling through Fives’s hair as his tongue tangled swiftly through your folds and upon your clit. Your moans morphed into desperate gasps, legs closing around his shoulders and toes curling at his sides. He kept you pinned, almost tortuous in his haste to bring you over the edge.

Oh so suddenly, in an all-absorbing wave of pressure releasing, you came on his chin. Fives growled into you before pulling back in a roar of giddy laughter, his face covered from ear to ear with a smile and your cum. You had never seen a man look so lewd and so happy to be so.

“There it is!” He all but leapt up between you and Echo to smack your lips with his. “Feeling better, sweetheart?”

He sure knew how to cheer you up. Laughter bubbled out from your belly and you ruffled through his hair and wiped his messy chin.

“I’m starting to. I hope you’re not finished.”

“Finished with you? I don’t think we’ll ever be.”

If you could smile any bigger, you did after hearing those words. You stroked his jaw with one hand the other going to Echo’s palm still on your cheek, thumb drawing circles in their skin.

After basking in the tender moment for a few more minutes, you turned your attention to their weeping arousal, Fives’s leaving a tear or two on your navel as it waited, Echo’s at your hip. Your hands petted them heavier, slower and suggestive.

“Ready to show me how to handle those blasters on your belts, boys?”

Fives scoffed. “I think Echo got a head start on his scrubbing.”

“ _You_ were busy entertaining our dear officer here. _I_ was taking advantage of my spare time.” Echo was only proud of himself for being so prepared. “My blaster’s always in better shape than yours.”

“I wouldn’t say _always_. You get a little too excited with that trigger finger sometimes.”

“Oh, shut up. _You_ …”

You rolled your eyes at their bantering and cleared your throat to bring their attention back to you. Echo’s glare practically slapped Fives on the head. You mocked them coquettishly.

“Are you going to leave me empty and begging?”

“Well, go on, _Echo_. You know your orders.” Fives flashed you a wink. “The begging’s for another time.”

Chortling as Echo shoved him to the side so that he could take his place hovering over you, your arms wrapped around his back and brought him closer, rubbing just right where you both wanted to.

The humor faded, dying out with the gasp that fell from you when Echo finally eased into your heat. He put his forehead to yours, eyes focused on yours like targets, catching every shift of them as he bottomed out with a pleased sigh.

“How’s that for good aim?”

You had to laugh at him. “Perfect.”

You pulled him closer, chest-to-chest, and rolled your hips on his, whining and gasping for him to give it to you, please give _everything_ to you. His motions were fluid, like water rocking to and fro. You led him like the moon leads the tide, all the way out, just to his tip, and then crashing back into you with a gentle force and far as his cock could press.

Echo lost himself in the act, his head falling to your neck, staggered breaths cooling the sweat beading on your skin, hot mouth and tongue wiping it from you. He hugged you close, hips grinding and circling before pumping in and out of you at a pace that kept you both just at the edge of paradise.

Even so, you could feel him beginning to shake, his tempo faltering and falling out of beat before it would catch back up.

“Echo, you feel so good. Stars, you’re _so good_.”

“You— mmm— you too, mesh’la. So... karking... _hot_.”

Suddenly, he came up on his hands and his eyes returned to yours, his brow crooked and desperate. Fives, whom you could feel watching every move from your side snaked his hand between the vacant space of your torsos, finding your clit with ease.

“Look at you, takin’ him so well,” Fives whispered on the shell of your ear, his fingers making you tighten your every grip on Echo. “Maker, I can’t wait to bury my cock in you, feel you come and fill you to the brim.”

“Fives...!”

“I’m not the one who’s kriffing that pretty pussy of yours, sweetheart.”

He was right and you could feel Echo take you a tinge harder, enough to make you never forget it was _him_ who was giving you _his_ cock, _his_ name to be calling.

“Echo! Kriff, you’re so good to me. Such a good— _aah!_ —please come! Please fill me up with your cock! I want your cum! Echo!”

You began to mewl and beg for it, for Echo to come, his name pouring from you like a prayer, hips stuttering against his, hands gripping his arms hard as you neared closer and closer and then!

With a yelp you clamped your eyes shut and pushed into him, feeling him finally finish balls deep in your core as you clamped around him and came at the sensation of his hot cum filling you. You bucked up on Fives’s hand and gasped as Echo slipped from you, the squeak falling your lips making them both laugh lightly.

Echo looked in awe at the sight of your mixed cum pearling slowly from your core, pulling your folds back gently to admire it as it leaked out of you.

“Beautiful.” He said and fell quiet, allowing himself a moment to bask in your beauty.

You were so dazed you failed to notice how he sunk back down on his belly and let his mouth descend on you again, just as savoring as before. You were still so sensitive it bordered painful, but you let him lick you nonetheless.

“Echo, what...? Oh, _stars_ , Echo...”

He paused to say, “Told you we’d clean you up.” And he went back to supping the slick and seed from you.

When he had said it before, you pictured towels or a shower, but this was blissfully unexpected. One last long lick and had you all shiny and new. He sat back on his heels with pride as you sighed, half in disbelief that this was not a dream and half in gratitude.

“Attaboy, Echo.”

You could feel the mirth radiating from Fives as he lay on his back and smiled, Echo shifting to lounge on your pillows and let out a happy sigh as you had.

“Up for another round?” Fives, still smiling, tilted his head to you as you tilted yours to him.

You didn’t waste a second contemplating. “We still have to test _your_ aim, trooper.”

With the giddy laughter he had given you in praise earlier, his hands pulled you up effortlessly, tossing you over him to straddle his waist.

Eyes trained on yours, the head of his cock pressed precisely where he intended it to. Just as he began to lower you lightly on the tip, you shifted forward with your own frisky laugh. He had missed his mark.

“Oops! I thought you said you had a ‘good feeling’ about your aim, _sweetheart_.” You quipped, teasing the tip of him between your flesh.

“Oh, you _wily_ woman. You are feeling better, aren’t you?”

The hands on your sides slid down to cup your hips with a bruising grip that held you still no matter how hard you tried to wiggle your way free from it. Your breath caught when his cock pressed at you again, only this time Fives didn’t allow any room for error on his part, pulling you down until you were utterly impaled by him.

You moaned as he kept you pinned with his hands. He used the same force he had held you into the mattress with when he claimed you on his tongue. It was about time he did the same on his cock, but he was mischievous now as you had been moments ago.

“Fives, please move… _please_ …”

The man did as you asked, mockingly slow as he lifted you off and back down swiftly, the hard slap of your skin on his only making you beg for more. Forget another time, the begging was for now. He willed it.

“You needed a cock in you, didn’t you?” He grunted at the way you tightened just briefly from his words. And he didn’t relent; he wasn’t the type to.

Your fingertips tore at his chest as you arched over him, mewling as you had with the other ARC. Echo watched the scene with a restrained amusement, hands tucked behind his head as he smirked at his brother’s act.

“You needed someone to fill that void in your gut, sweetheart?”

“ _Yes!_ Yes, I— _stars_ , Fives, fill me, please! _I need you to fill me with your cock…_ ”

It was almost as if you couldn’t breathe, choking for any relief he could give. Tears started to stream down your cheeks, and you were whimpering when his hands finally offered you the path onward to your release.

Fives tilted his head to capture your trembling lips with his, so pliant as you kissed him and continued to whimper incoherently. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart. I’ll give you _everything_ I have.”

You knew he would. Rex did. Echo did. Fives _would_.

Your body collapsed on his, a sobbing, moaning, trembling mess as he bounced you upon his cock with no avail. And his aim was exquisite, hitting his target inside you expertly, a true marksman. He had been right all along. His “good feeling” was not betrayed.

The third orgasm was enough to leave you rendered senseless. With a gasp of his name, your hips jolted up from his, thighs shivering and shuddering under his grasp and he quivered under you, a loud growl of your name pouring from him. You felt him stain your walls as you throbbed around him until he softened, and his cock slipped from you.

“Put your hands up. Here.” You could barely register him moving your hands from his chest and onto the bar of the headboard. Your knees remained parted around him and he slid himself between them.

“Fives…” You spoke just as soft as you had before he kissed you after taking the first step through your door, although a bit more languid.

He only hummed and washed his cum and yours from where it pulsed out and onto his patient tongue, easing the ache of your still-trembling flesh until he had cleaned you of every drop.

The exhaustion from before caught up to you once more. You let Fives guide you to your feet off the bed so the covers could be rearranged, and you could be tucked in beside the warmth of Echo’s chest. He caressed your arm, down to your side and up to rest his hand on your abdomen.

After having turned off the light, Fives slipped in next to your other side, sliding one arm under the pillow under his head. The other, after tracing down your arm as Echo had, came to rest a hand above his. They shifted closer against you, hands cradling each side and you felt their breathing slow as they fell asleep and carried you with them into new dreams.

You woke first hours later, careful not to wake them as you tiptoed to the ‘fresher. Thankfully, there was no shift for you to work today, one of the other officers already covering your spot on the bridge, but you still went through the motions of a quick shower and basic hygiene before you padded back out and flipped on the light.

Fives was the only one who stirred, sprawled out and limbs poking out from the covers. Your eyes caught the tent under your sheets, and you did nothing to hide your grin, not that he did either. There was a silent exchange of questioning expressions that led you to sneak the covers from his still-sleepy form.

He was careful not to wake Echo, biting his cheek, or his tongue, and even his lip to keep quiet as you kissed and licked him hard. Your mouth was divine, and Fives held his breath as you took him further on your tongue to the base and back until his eyes rolled back and… he didn’t come.

“ _Ow._ ” Echo said, eyes still shut and voice deep with sleep.

Only then did Fives realize the back of his hand was slapped right up against his brother’s head. It had flown over and startled Echo awake. You only chuckled lowly and crawled back up between them, giving Echo a tiny peck.

“I told him to be careful.”

Fives, as much as he could still being a bit delirious, looked like he had just been tricked. He wouldn’t take that. He was done being _careful_. In minutes he had your back pressed against his chest and cock buried between your legs as you welcomed Echo back to the waking world.

And there was a heavy knock at the door you knew all too well.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The officer gets a treat from the 501st.

Rex had been on the hunt for his ARC troopers for hours now. Jesse trailed behind, chatting on the comms with a very ruffled Kix. Just like the Captain, he was chasing the trail of Echo and Fives around the ship who had skipped their mandatory health check debrief for the second mission in a row, one too many for the likes of the medic.

“Where in the galaxy could they be hiding?” Rex was cursing under his breath.

They had checked every room aboard the Resolute. Every nook in the hangar, every supply closet, every corner of the mess and barracks. Neither the armor nor any other trace of the men could be found. And now that Rex thought about it, you were nowhere to be found either. Your usual spot on the bridge was vacant and you hadn’t grabbed a mug of caf from the mess either. As he rounded the next corner, he recognized the hallway. It was as if his instincts were drawing him to your quarters. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Kix came stomping from the opposite end, waving his medical scanner in a silent frenzy. When he noticed Rex and Jesse walking towards him, he met them in the middle.

“Now, I know Fives has a history of skimping out on his checks, but Echo?” Kix huffed. “ARC Trooper Regs wouldn’t miss a check for nothin’!”

“Did you happen to see…?” Rex was too distracted by the thought of you suddenly.

They didn’t need to hear your name to know it was you his question was pointing to.

“You’re favorite _officer_ , Captain? No.” Kix’s annoyance was getting the better of him, the snark in his tone only growing with each word. “I’m not looking for her, after all.”

“ _Oh…_ ” Jesse could only smirk at his superior. “You think _she_ might have an idea where our missing ARCs are?”

“Yeah, I have a hunch.” He eyed your room at the end of the hall.

He wasn’t jealous, per se, only wary. You had both made it abundantly clear what activities you were pursuing in your free time, and occasionally while on the clock, were strictly for stress relief. No strings attached. He couldn’t help but prefer to keep all your attention on him, however. He’d need it after this wild clone chase.

There was a knock on your door. You ignored it, turning back to catch the lips of the trooper still tucked in under the covers of your bed.

“D’you need to answer that?” Fives asked, warm breath caressing your ear.

You hummed a no against his brother’s mouth before turning to look at him. “They’ll leave if there’s no answer.”

Another knock, louder this time. You still ignored it, muffling your next moan in Echo’s ear as Fives gave you another slow thrust from behind. Echo’s hands grabbed at your waist just above where the other trooper had his hands. When the door suddenly hissed open, your eyes widened at the three others standing inside your doorway. You were squished between the two ARCs, Echo at your front and Fives at your back.

“Captain!” You gasped out in surprise at the sight of Rex and from the sharp suck Fives made on your neck.

He chuckled against your flesh, “If it gets you off, I’ll be whatever you want me to be, sweetheart.”

“She’s not talking to _you_ , laserbrain.” The sound of Jesse’s voice had Fives groaning in annoyance.

Kix added, “If you’d think with the head on your shoulders and not the one between your legs—”

“Actually, Kix, my head’s between her legs at the moment,” Fives grumbled back and gave you another thrust. “And the other has been too.”

Your head swayed to Echo’s chest, your arm wrapped around his back and holding him close with care, but your attention remained solely on Rex. His gaze was only growing darker the longer he stared at you wedged between the ARCs.

“I thought you _locked the door_ , Fives?” Echo glared over your shoulder at his brother.

“Kix might be right about your head— oh, _kriff_ , Fives!” Your jab was interrupted with his own as he hit a particularly sensitive place inside you.

“Lock the door,” Rex spoke at last, eyes kept on yours.

“Rex?” You knew what was being insinuated silently between the group.

“Don’t worry, officer.” He replied, a shift in his pupils. “You’re in good hands. We’re going to take care of you, right boys?”

All prior responsibilities and withstanding obligations were thrown out the thermal exhaust port. Every trooper in the room raised a brow at their Captain and glanced back to you, each wearing their distinct expression of lust.

“Echo, Fives,” Rex started giving the orders. “Back against the headboard. You’ve each had your turn with her. You won’t touch her again ‘til we’ve had ours, understood?”

Echo slid out from under the sheets and sat back as instructed, hands falling to his lap. Fives pretended to ignore the order, arm wrapping around you tighter as his hips pistoned faster. Rex growled at his defiance.

“I gave you an order, Fives.”

With a snarl, Fives bunched his fist in the pillow and removed his arm, pulling himself from you all too soon. You whined at the loss of him, smirking at the way Rex’s gaze went to the stream of wetness shining down your thighs and then up to the disobedient ARC’s glare as he stood from his place on the bed.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Fives gave you a half-held smile, reclining back at the top of your bed, across the pillows from Echo on the right side.

“I was going to let her touch you while we had our fun, but you’ve lost that privilege, Fives.” Rex tutted. “And just to make sure you step in line this time, why don’t you put these on him, cyar’ika.”

Rex brought out a pair of binders from under his kama, tossing them next to your head on the pillow. You glanced between the two and moved to your knees, taking the cuffs in one hand and the ARC’s right wrist in the other, locking the ring around it. He gave you no resistance, grinning at the sympathetic look you gave him as you locked his hands behind him on one of the wide bars of the headboard.

“I know, _cyar’ika_.” He was mocking Rex for interrupting his self-indulgence, shooting back the same glare his superior was directing at him. “Captain’s orders.”

You decided to rile Rex up as well, knowing full well you’d get a taste of his fury soon. “I already miss _your_ perfect cock.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, darlin’.” Fives played along, laughing at the way you ghosted your mouth over his neck, but did not touch, skimming the borderline of Rex’s rules. “I’ll make sure to fill that pretty pussy of yours right up when I get the chance.”

Echo watched the two of you with a desirous side-eye, craving your attention on him too. You were so close, so easy to reach and within his grasp, but he didn’t want to end up in the same predicament as his brother. He wanted the _privilege_ of your touches.

Echo wanted to feel you again as he had before succumbing to sleep, waking tucked against you. What he wouldn’t give to wake like that every day, to your soft kisses and the song of your sighs calling him to you, holding him like you did as Fives took you slowly. If your tryst had not been broken up by the others, he might’ve been settled where his brother was only moments ago now, filling you just as Fives would have.

Rex pulled you back from Fives by the scalp, forcing your head back far as it would bend. “Get on your back, bottom of the bed.”

The order was simple, and you followed, but you still took your sweet time fulfilling it. You made sure to give the ARCs one last look at your leaking folds as you crawled down to the foot of the bed. They both groaned out at the sight. They had done that, made you this wet and ready for the other three. There was a pride swelling in them at such a feat.

You swung your legs off the edge, swiping your hands across the covers and up your body as you fell back, stretched across the mattress. “Who’s first?”

“Armor off, Kix,” Rex replied.

You decided to give your own orders too, keep him on his toes.

“You too, Jesse.” They looked down at your voracious grin. “I want you too.”

Rex snapped, stern but not harsh. “I’m giving the orders.”

“And I’m taking them, Captain.” You snapped back, relishing the arch of his brow. “I should at least get a say in _whom_ I’m taking them from. This is _my_ bed, Rex. I get the final say in who shares it.”

Fives was enjoying this a bit too much for a man bound and left for last. “Maker, I love her mouth.”

Rex hated to admit he was thinking the same thing. And he wanted to shove his cock in to keep it quiet. In the meantime, however, Jesse seemed like the perfect man for the job.

Jesse had yet to remove any of his armor, waiting for Rex’s affirmation.

He gave it with a subtle nod towards you. “You heard her, Jess.”

There had to be a catch.

“I want you to keep her quiet. Keep her mouth… occupied.” _Ah, there it is._

“Kix, make Jesse’s job a challenge.” Rex continued, “Make her scream.”

Kix hummed in understanding, throwing his leg plates to the floor among the rest of his armor. “Whatever it takes, Rex?”

“Whatever it takes.”

You were in for a real treat. Never had you seen such a mess of clone armor before; every inch of your room was covered in them save for you and your bed, but that was set to change in due time. Aside from Jesse who worked at his chest plate, Rex was the only man still wearing his uniform, a façade for his caged arousal, the beast in him clawing at his every nerve and chained back until he could pounce and stake his claim.

His lust may have been carnal, but he was no brutish animal. None of this would continue if you made any declaration of one word, verbally or physically. You and Rex had picked out the safeguard for your endeavors. It applied here as much as it did there.

The Captain made one last order, ensuring all ears were on him. “‘Jaig eyes’ and it’s finished, whether you are or not.”

He tapped the top of his helmet resting strategically at the end of your dresser at the front of the room. If you so much as glanced at the symbol or mumbled the phrase, the dalliance was over. They nodded, all in complete understanding. Their attention was to be on you at all times or else.

“You two have a safeword?” Echo asked.

“It was my idea.”

Everyone, save for Rex, looked at you with an air of curiosity. And then to their Captain, who stood stone-faced. They knew he came to you for stress relief. Hell, it’s why Echo and Fives were here. You had your needs and Rex had his, as well as any of the men. They just didn’t think it would be that… intense.

“We haven’t used it yet.” You added, all too smug. “I can take a lot of stress.”

The minuscule twitch of his lips showed his appreciation, as much as he may have been trying to hide it in the moment of his commanding. Even when he held the leash, you were still in complete control over him. In some ironic way, perhaps, it was quite humbling for you to have such a highly respected man respect you with such devotion, trust you with such intimacy, and let him use you to get what he needed.

“Alright.” Rex brought everyone back to the mission at hand: you. “Get on with it, boys.”

“Yes, sir.” Jesse threw his arm and shoulder pieces to the floor along with the rest of their scattered belongings.

Once Jesse had shed his armor and blacks along with their medic, the performance began.

“Ready, princess?” Jesse came to his knees on the bed, a wide smile stretched across his face and cock waiting in his palm.

You gazed up at him, a gleam in your eyes at such a question. “I’m always ready, trooper.”

There was a sharp nip at your thigh, and you gasped out, bedroom eyes shooting to Jesse. You weren’t expecting Kix to be between your legs so quickly.

He knew what you were playing at and his smile only grew bigger, thumb coming down to hold your mouth open. “‘Fraid that counts as a sound. Open up.”

As if you’d do anything but. You placed a hand on his thigh, eyes never parting from his as he slid the swollen head of his cock against your tongue. Wasting no time, you took him halfway in one wet swipe.

“Kriff, you do have a mouth on you.” Jesse groaned long and low, stroking your hair back as you went a bit further with the next move.

“Wait ‘till she takes all of ya, Jess.” Fives’ chuckle sounded strained and you could hear the binders scrape across the bar he was fixed to.

Before Jesse could laugh back in reply, you had him all the way to the base, his amusement interrupted by a gasping moan. He almost sounded surprised at the ease in which you took him. You popped off too soon for his liking.

“And you have an amazing ass.” Your hand reached up from his hip to grab at it, matching his brazen grin.

The hand in your hair tangled and clawed at your scalp and, much like Rex had done, Jesse held you still and forced your gaze to him. You coyly kissed his tip as it waited on your chin, precum oozing out onto your lip as you smiled so sweetly.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just waiting for Kix to put some work in.” You let your gaze shift to the clone busy marking your legs with his bites. “I’m a little… disappointed. I thought the _medic_ would know how to treat a lady.”

They had never seen such a look from Kix. His eyes glazed over as he chuckled lowly, head moving to the apex of your thighs. He gave your folds a quick nip, and you hissed back, placing your legs over his shoulders.

“No biting.” You teased and used your heels to press him closer.

“No promises, remember?” His nose brushed against your mound. “Whatever it takes to make you scream.”

Before you could give a witty reply to him, Kix licked a long path along your wetness. As he swirled his tongue around once more, your head fell back with a silent moan, mouth parted with a proud smile as you looked to the ceiling. This had to be a dream, all of them being here for your pleasure. It had to be, but it wasn’t. You let the next moan show just how grateful you were to them.

“Jesse,” You called to him, tapping his leg. “Put your hands on the bed and lean forward for me.”

He did as you said, hovering above you now, head falling between his arms to look down at you for your next request. “What’s your plan, princess?”

You bit your lip with a sigh as Kix suckled at your clit, focusing back on him when you could. “Take my mouth.”

“That all?”

“Try and make me choke, trooper. Are we clear?”

Jesse chuckled, lining up with your mouth. “All clear, _sir_.”

You liked to hear it, inhaling deep and relaxing to take his first shallow thrust. He watched cautiously, still seeming a bit nervous about taking you in such a way. You reached back up to paw at his backside, giving him a sudden smack to spur him on.

“Put some work into it, Jess.” Kix joked from his position, still lapping at your slick.

Jesse rolled his eyes and shot him a glare, picking up his pace. You breathed effortlessly through your nose, laughing lightly around his cock. After a few minutes, you pushed up on his stomach, pulling off for a deeper breath.

“Why don’t _you_ make me scream already?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, _sweetheart_.” Kix was still carrying the snark from his earlier frustrations. “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

You could hear Rex’s amusement as he paced around the room, ever the patient man. Fives and Echo, on the flip side, were anything but patient. It was Echo who got the next word in on the banter. Nothing like a little friendly competition, eh?

“I have to agree with her, Kix.” He was panting out the words, clearly busy stroking himself during your display. “You’d think the medic would make her come quicker than all us.”

Kix growled and stood abruptly. “Stop jerkin’ and make yourself useful, _Echo_. She got any lube?”

“Couldn’t get her wet enough?” Fives mocked.

Oh, you were plenty soaked from him, but clearly he had something bigger in mind. Possibly _better_. You were eager to find out.

“She’s already _wet_ , di’kut.” He caught the bottle Echo had thrown to him, running a generous amount along his shaft before tossing it to the side with their abandoned armor. He mumbled the last part under his breath. “Gonna be a karking fountain by the time I’m done with her.”

You felt him prod at your ass and you actually _do_ choke on Jesse at the sensation. Yelping, you popped off and watched as Kix filled you to the hilt with a heavy groan. Without a warning once again, he pushed two fingers knuckle deep in your heat and smiled wolfishly. He held your legs around him with the other hand as he set his rough pace.

Forget screaming; you could hardly breathe, licking and mouthing lazily at Jesse’s cock as Kix took you with the strength of two, fingers curling in and out of you at an impossible breakneck speed. How his wrist wasn’t cramping or locking up was a wonder to you.

There was a rush you had never felt before coursing through you so swiftly you had little time to realize what was happening. All you knew was your body was splitting apart with the wave of your orgasm. The ringing in your ears kept you from hearing the fullness of their praise and you could only glance down to the all too happy Kix, his arm coated in your cum. _Stars did he…? He **did**._

“Shoulda heard you scream, princess.” Jesse was sitting back on his heels, cock heavy in his hand.

Someone hadn’t done their job, but it hardly mattered now. Hell, it was well worth it. No doubt the entire ship heard you. Your throat burned from it.

Kix withdrew and worked himself until he spilled across your abdomen with a giddy laugh. “Now _that’s_ how you treat a lady.”

Even Fives was rendered silent, dumbstruck smirk smacked across his face as he looked at you in disbelief. Your legs fell boneless off the edge of the bed as Kix stepped back from you, smug and self-satisfied as ever. He came back with a hot towel, cleaning his stain and your slick from your skin. You made an attempt to say thank you, but the phrase caught.

“Pleasure’s all mine, sweetheart.” Kix gave your thigh a kiss before he stood again and reached for his blacks.

You could hear his comm beeping wildly as he dressed, readjusting his armor. Duty was calling. You hadn’t meant the look on your face to be so wistful when he turned to say goodbye, but it couldn’t be helped. You wanted him to stay, to unwind with his brothers here, but you knew as well as anyone his brothers there, in the medbay and on the field, needed him more.

“Thank you.” You finally croaked out the words. It would most likely be the last time he heard such a thing today.

He gave you an affectionate smile. You had granted him a moment of levity and lewdness, a means of escape no matter how brief, and for that he would always be grateful.

“Try not to break our officer, boys.” He said, then thought about it more as he went. He’d love to see you in the medbay sometime soon. For _stress relief_.

The door locked back. There was a gentle hand at your shoulder, helping you sit up. You turned your head to catch Rex in a thankful kiss. He had finally removed that pesky armor and you could feel the warmth radiating from him.

“You okay?” He was quiet, whispering the question against your lips, only for you to hear.

While it was cracked and hoarse, you had found your voice again. “More than okay, Rex.”

Your attention went back to Jesse, who had yet to finish. Rex didn’t stop you. In fact, he seemed to guide your movements. You arched forward on your hands and knees to take Jesse back into your mouth. He grabbed your chin, leading you up to his lips instead.

“I was hoping to fill you somewhere else.” His hands crept to your ass, and he returned your compliment. “Gar ganar mesh’la shebs, cyar’ika.”

Rex seemed intent on sharing, his own hands sneaking around your sides and dipping between your hips.

He let out a laughing moan, kissing your shoulder. “Remind me to thank Kix too. Stars, cyar’ika, you’re _dripping_.”

Jesse mouthed along your neck, growling as he squeezed your shebs together and rocked you on Rex’s hands.

“Please, _kriff, please!_ ” Panting and pawing at their arms as they worshiped you, your pleas only increased their devotion upon you.

“How do you need us, sir?” Rex nipped at your ear, feeling how you tightened on his fingers at hearing the address.

Jesse had referred to you with the title earlier. You thought nothing of it until now. Here they looked to you for control, for release and escape in any way you could grant it. Rex was relinquishing all command to you. He had mentioned privilege to Fives and only now did it occur to you how important you were to these men in this moment. They needed you as much as you needed them.

“On your back, Captain,” Rex did as you directed, presenting so beautifully for you as he let his legs relax and stretch out, arms curved upwards and hands waiting at his head. Jesse pulled away from your neck, looking to you for his orders. “You have my back, Jesse?”

“Of course.”

Jesse kept his hands on your waist, helping you keep steady as you maneuvered over Rex and straddled him, the Captain’s hands holding tight to your thighs as you rested atop him, cock waiting between your folds.

You heard Fives jerk at his cuffs again and glanced up to find his entire body trembling, eyes staring back with such yearning. Echo appeared the same, his strokes slow and few, as if he were hindering his release. They were begging wordlessly for your attention.

“Echo, get those binders off him.”

He moved quick to press the release, and Fives darted forward to capture your lips with his, mouth moving frantically against yours, gasping against you still shaking with need. Echo dived in when Fives pulled back, just as frenzied as the other as he breathed you in.

Distracted by their desires, you moaned out suddenly as Rex pressed into your heat with Jesse’s urging, the hands on your thighs grasping tighter. You braced a hand on each of the ARC’s chests, adjusting to the stretch.

“We’ve got you.” Fives pecked your cheek, caressing every inch of your skin on his side of you. Echo’s moan and caress of your other side showed he was of the same mind.

Your hands moved around their necks, hugging them closer. You felt another press against your back, kisses trailing up your spine and neck to join the others in their adulation.

“You’re so good to me.” You felt immense emotion come over you, a grin spreading across your cheeks. “You’re so _good_.”

And you needn’t say a name; they knew you meant all of them, that you cared for each in equal capacity as they cared for you.

“ _You’re so good to us, cyar’ika_.” Rex moaned out to you, guiding your hips as you circled them.

You fell forward slightly, arching so that Jesse could take you as well. He caught on to your move and shifted to his knees around you astride Rex. As you rocked back, he pressed forward, easing into you slowly. His hands went from your hips to grasp at your _mesh’la shebs_. The words poured from his mouth as he groaned and growled, watching you ricochet off his cock and Rex’s.

You were panting, choking for air that wouldn’t come until you had been sated with them. The adoration you felt was incomparable, almost unbelievable. They worked in matchless harmony. Each pair of hands and mouths touched you with their own grip, their own distinct passion. They took you in earnest, a chorus of praising moans, pants, and grunts singing out for you.

“I wish you could see how incredible you are, sweetheart,” Fives said between his whining, one hand coming to stroke his neglected cock. “All for us. It’s like— _fierfek_ —you were made for us. And we— _stars_ —were made for you.”

“S-so beautiful.” Echo whimpered in agreement the best he could, already tending to his own.

From this angle, you could barely reach them. You gazed up, eyes yearning as theirs had prior. “Let me. Please! You’ve been so patient. So good, so _kriffing good_.”

Echo ventured closer first. Fives let the hand not palming his arousal comb through your hair, supporting your head as the push and pull of Rex and Jesse below and behind you bounced you so.

“I’m not gonna—I’m so close.” Echo was panting desperately, swaying as you licked up his length. He put a hand on your head alongside Fives, head tipping back as you welcomed him into your mouth, savoring the taste of his cum as it shot out with the first few pumps. You swallowed all he had to offer, popping off and catching his hand as it fell to your face.

“Attaboy, Echo.” Fives chuckled by his side.

“Thank you, Echo.” You kissed his fingertips and he smiled back, so delighted and blissed out from his orgasm. “Your turn? Believe you said you’d fill my, oh, what was it again?” Your humor had returned, roused from the happiness blooming in you. He took Echo’s spot at your front.

“Another time, sweetheart. I _promise_.” Fives chuckled one last time and filled your mouth with his cock, both hands tangling in your hair to ease you to his base. “You’re _incredible_. I can’t say it enough.”

“When you’re finished, come help us hold her still,” Rex said, voice gruff. You could tell he was ready to come and by the light slaps Jesse gave you, he was too. “She’s gonna claw us like a nexu if you don’t keep her hands off.”

“So, she can rip our skin off instead? How considerate of you, Rex.” Fives replied, thrusting fluidly in and out of your mouth.

“Should I call the medic?” Echo asked, covering for the lack of Kix’s sarcasm, and you could see the wink he gave you over Fives’ arm.

You pushed off Fives and looked down at Rex with an eyebrow raised, intrigued by his proposal. “What are you planning to do to me, Captain?”

“ _We’re_ hoping you won’t be walking for a few days.” His hips jumped more this time, hitting you a bit deeper to give you a glimpse of what was to come. “Maybe five or so, so we can each have a turn checking in on you.”

“In that case, Fives, you’d better come fast.” Your tongue swirled round his tip and you engulfed him back to the base, steadying with a hand on his leg as he chased his orgasm.

You didn’t need to tell him twice. He moved faster with each thrust, obscenities spewing off his tongue as his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he shook with release, withdrawing just as his cum pulsed out onto your tongue.

“ _Incredible_.” He cooed as you swallowed all he spent.

It was time for the finale. You curled down against Rex’s chest, holding your hands up. “Double time it, troopers.”

Fives and Echo sat closer, held out their hands, and you offered yours to them, fingers grasping at their forearms.

“You holdin’ on tight, darlin’?” Fives teased and jerked your arm slightly, checking to see how wobbly you were. You held steady, breasts falling against Rex’s face. You flashed him a smirk at your resistance and gasped at the love bite Rex gave your skin as you slunk back.

“Leave as many scars as you want, princess,” Jesse said, coming to a crouch and holding hard at your sides, balancing perfectly on his feet.

You could feel Rex press his heels into the bed, his hands moving just below Jesse’s on your hips and holding with the same force. They were all but manhandling you in the best possible form.

“Point at their heads if it’s too much. I’ll know what you mean.” Rex gave their final word.

You gave yours. “Give it to me.”

And they were off in a bruising and brutal pace, the only sound reverberating around your walls was their grunting and growling tangled with your yelps and the applause of flesh on flesh. You surely wouldn’t have a voice after this either, never mind trying to walk, the burn from before only spreading and tearing at your throat harsher.

You dug your nails in deep on your supporting arms. You had cries and pleas to make but each one caught as before. You thought Kix had given you the most intense orgasm to date, but you could scratch that and add a tally to Rex and Jesse’s names. And if the ship hadn’t heard what was happening in your room then, they sure did now.

“ _Kriffing hell!_ ” Jesse collapsed in a groaning heap on your back as he came across your thigh, crushing you against Rex before catching himself with his hands on Fives’ and Echo’s shoulders. “Thanks. _Fierfek_ , you are incredible.”

Your body was numb and lax, shivering against Rex, whose cum you could feel hot within your core. “You too, Jesse.” Your voice was officially ruined. “And, of course, you too, Rex. All of you.”

Rex nodded back, mouth agape for air, as he looked at you and attempted to smile, his lips too shaky to form a whole grin. The three of you remained in your pile of sweat and seed.

“Some stress relief that was.” Fives sighed, letting your arm drop to the bed. “Is everyone sufficiently _relieved_?”

Echo stood as well. “Look at ‘em. All kriffed out of their minds.”

Jesse heaved himself up and off you and Rex, laughing at their joking. “That’s how we found you two earlier, remember? Two wittle ARCs with their blasters out.”

“Shut up.” Fives punched Jesse’s arm as he threw his shirt on over his head and down his torso.

Echo tossed Jesse his blacks. “Why are you getting dressed?”

“Told Kix I’d drag you to get your health checks when we caught you two.”

“Tell Kix he can shove those needles. I’m clean.”

“I don’t know. You smell like debauchery to me.”

“Shut up, Echo. You smell like—like…”

“Like what, Fives?”

You and Rex sighed wearily, too worn out from the day to add any real commentary. They had their armor on in minutes and paused for a goodbye but neither of you gave one. Someone tossed the towel to the bed before the door slid open and back shut, leaving you with Rex.

“Well, good news! I can’t walk.” You mumbled on his chest. “But I also can’t move any part of my body right now, so… it’s all on you Rexy.”

You waited a moment for his reply. Nothing.

“Rex?”

His eyes were closed, his breathing slowed, hands still securing you to him. You smiled at the sight, pressing a tiny kiss to his chest and closing your eyes too. Cleaning up could wait. A moment of rest with the man under you was plenty alright for the time being.


	5. V

Rex’s kiss on your shoulder brought you back to reality, your eyes opening to meet his with a smile. You were still in the same position you’d fallen asleep in and stars only know how long you’d slept. How you’d both gotten away with so much free time and no interruptions from his comm or yours was a miracle and a mystery, one you could probably chalk up to the others. And he looked well-rested enough, eyes focused on your face.

The room still smelled of sex. Forget what Echo had said about Fives’s apparent smell; it was you who reeked of debauchery. You glanced over your shoulder at the chronometer: a full evening had passed, or what would have been evening had you been planetside, and there remained a little over an hour until your next shift. That left more than enough time for basic cleanup. You’d need the wash to get through the shift without drawing too much attention to your state and obvious reason for absence. As much as their plan of the five days rest and aided recovery sounded, the reality was you’d have to do your job whether you could walk right or not.

You looked back to the man underneath you with his hands keeping you pressed firmly to him. “You up for a shower? I smell—”

“Awful.”

He had said it so fast it made you laugh at his abruptness. “You don’t smell so great yourself, Captain.”

“I meant it as a compliment.” Rex pressed you impossibly closer. “It means you’ve done hard work, cyar’ika.”

“You and your brothers did most of the _hard_ part.” You said, trying to raise up and bring your legs out from around him. You could only wince and collapse back to his chest, worn and sore from their passions. “I’m not doing any more _work_ for a week at least.”

“A week?” He tutted, all in good spirits. “We’ll have to work on that.”

Unlike you, he was already recovered, sitting up with ease with you in his arms, your legs around his waist as he shifted his feet off the mattress and to the floor. He had no problems lifting you either, carrying you into the ‘fresher before anything else could be said on your part about what _work_ and what _we_ he was referring to. It was then you noticed the state of the bed, wrecked from them just as you were.

“What a kriffed up mess.”

Rex dropped you gently to the floor, one arm holding most of your weight for you as the other flipped on the sanisteam. He noticed the same about you, hair mussed from all the fingers and hands that had combed and tangled through it, Jesse’s stain on your leg, his barely peeking out from the shadow of your thighs. Not to mention the evidence of your lovemaking with the ARCs left in the extra tired sway of your legs and the slight remaining swell of your lips. Kix was the only one who’d left you better than he’d found you, so to speak, in every sense.

“You don’t want to look in the mirror then.”

But you dared to anyway, seeing what he referred to with a squeaking groan. “Stars, I look like I got charged by a kriffing _reek_. Is that—oh, kark me.”

If the room were a mess, you were a disaster of desirous indulgence and he laughed at the way you softly poked and pulled at the worst aches decorating you in and out. It was the first time he’d seen you so visibly embarrassed about such things. He wasn’t sure if that was to be taken as an achievement or a challenge, finding all the reactions they could pull from you after another session like that. After all, you’d both learned a lot more about the other since then.

If anything, Rex was relieved to know his brothers had eased the tension weighing after weeks and weeks of no such contact and that you were taken care of just as well when he couldn’t be there. Still, there was a part of him that felt, perhaps for the first time, a sort of fault for not being there for you in all the ways you had always been there for him ever since that night at 79’s. Even if it was just sex, or stress relief, or whatever this relationship between you and him, and now the others, was becoming, he wanted to know he was capable of caring for you in the capacity you cared for each of them.

Before you got too carried away with preening and pestering over your state, he guided you gently by the waist into the lukewarm water, not hot enough to seep into your aches, but the temperature was remedied with the body pressed close to yours. You turned in his hands to find him admiring you wordlessly, eyes scanning yours until you broke the silence.

“How was the mission?”

He’d almost forgotten the mission completely, and hell, he preferred it that way, but he knew what you were asking. He was okay, better now to be here with you.

Rex gave the answer he usually did. “Rough.”

You gave the understanding nod you usually did, wiping the water droplets from his chest, and found a stray scratch you hadn’t noticed until then, knowing it would become a tiny scar amongst the many others.

He continued after grabbing a handful of soap to run over your shoulders and arms, “I’m glad you took care of each other. They needed it and, well…”

You could see his concentration fixed fully on his fingers and palms as they stroked around your sides and settled on your back.

“I’m glad you came back when you did.” You were more than smug when you said it, drawing his focus back to your face.

“I’d say so.” His hand dipped lower, brushing over your still most-sensitive areas with a wily smirk at your gasps.

You pushed his hand away with a light laugh, rinsing the suds from your form as he moved to wash himself. He was slow and leisurely as he did, switching you spots when he needed, but not without planting pecks to your nape and neck as feather-light as he had when waking you.

“I’ve been thinking, not that I want to do _that_ all the time—stars, I can’t kriffing walk—but,” You hesitated for a moment, not knowing the exact words for what you had been thinking. For now, even though you rambled while scrubbing at your hair, these were as good as any to introduce the idea. “We spend a lot of time together here, on this ship, and I care… I wouldn’t be opposed to…”

“Cyar’ika,” Rex cupped your hands resting on your collar. “As long as _we’re_ all for it, I’m for it. They can be a handful though, trust me.”

“Oh, I’m _well_ aware. You’re all handfuls.” You teased at his hip.

The smile you wore didn’t falter as you rinsed your hair with his help, delightful little laughs coming from both of you as you finished and switched the water off, careful not to slip as you stepped out and wrapped those scratchy GAR towels around your bodies, taking turns at the sink for the smaller tasks.

Dressing was quick, routine as it was, and then came the buzzing of comms, Rex sighing as he sat at the foot of your bed and answered.

“General’s been waiting on the bridge, Rex.” Far as you could tell, it was Jesse. “I’ve been stalling, but it’s urgent. _Urgent_ urgent.”

“I’ll be there in five. He doesn’t need to come find me.”

“He’s already on Coruscant with Echo and Fives. You’ll meet them and the 212th there. Good news too: we’re on leave for a decent cycle.”

You glanced over at that; a smile too big for the realization coming. And he almost smiled back, the realization hitting him much earlier than it did you.

“You mean, _you’re_ on leave, Jess. Four of us are going wherever they assigned us.”

Jesse didn’t answer for a moment and in those few seconds, your eyes gave all the solace and sympathy they could to him as he let out another quiet sigh.

“We’ll save you seats at 79’s.” Jesse said, all too formal for the occasion he implied. “Give—”

Rex never cut comms, letting the messages play and play and play, but he was _tired_. He wanted that leave more than anything, he wanted _rest_ , and especially more than another _urgent_ mission he had no real grasp of, only that the Republic deemed it so. The only urgency he deemed worthy of his action was ensuring he spent as much time as he could with the people he cared for. And although he cared deeply for his generals, his commanders, his men, the one variable that remained wholly unconditional and consistent was the comfort of your company he’d come to know. There were no expectations to be met and kept up to par with you. He didn’t need Jessie to finish his sentence; he knew what he wanted to give, what he would give, and that was his time and attention to you.

Your chronometer showed ten minutes to your shift; time always went by too slow in battle and too quick in every moment that mattered between. You didn’t waste a second coming to sit next to him at the edge. The messy bed could wait, but neither of you could.

“I’ll—”

You interjected, knowing he’d make promises and commitments he didn’t need to. “Be careful.”

He took in your face with his stare, memorizing every piece he could before sealing it in his heart with the touch of his forehead to yours, noses brushing, and the all too short plush press of a soft, simple kiss that spoke volumes above the rapt silence.

His helmet was on before any more could be shared, sparing him the longer and harder pull away when he marched out of your room in his best demeanor, a Captain’s show for the trek to the bridge. You stayed another minute or so, fastening the rest of your uniform and straightening the room to the best of your ability before your time was up and the bridge summoned you its way.

Your gait was slightly unusual, but you managed to force normality as well as you could to your post. Rex stood tall at his, unwavering at your presence. Jesse nodded behind him when you absentmindedly glanced over to the holo, a small, almost unnoticeable, smile playing on his lips in your direction which you returned.

The Jedi finished their briefing and the maps and figures fell, Rex turning with Jesse to exit and make plans elsewhere. A few of your fellow officers, most his brothers, could sense the unease after they’d gone, lingering by a moment longer as you all went around the bridge and completed the necessary tasks to bring the ship out of hyperspace and into dock on Coruscant.

To say you were relieved when your feet finally touched ground would be inaccurate, but there was some semblance of ease in you when you came to the mess with the rest of the crew. Jesse found you in the crowd like it was his mission and something about his efficiency said Rex had put him up to the task of checking in on you, not that you minded at all.

“Pleasure meeting you here, Lieutenant.” You said with a grin.

“Officer.” He matched it.

Kix waved at a table as he sat across from Hardcase and suddenly your heart stopped. You put a hand firmly on Jesse’s arm, your grin growing bigger and full of slight panic.

“Hardcase.”

He raised his brow in confusion before the implication hit him and he shut his mouth tight to keep from laughing. You’d left Hardcase out, in every sense. Jesse led you by the arm to the food line, leaning in close all the while. The man in thought couldn’t hear you, but he didn’t exactly want everyone else to get the word of your recreational activities.

“Far as I know, he doesn’t know anything. He did throw a fit to Kix about being late to his mandatory health check, which is funnier because Hardcase hardly shows up for ‘em anyway.” He shrugged and passed you a tray. You hid your face and laughter in it as he continued, “And we didn’t meet him at the mess when we would usually, so you can imagine the diva he was then too. At least he wasn’t surprised you and Rex were, eh, busy. Thank you for _that_.”

Gathering all the food you could to keep your mouth occupied and hopefully avoid as many questions as you could, you sat across from Jesse at the table, settling a bit farther than usual away beside Kix. The other two greeted you as they always would, but Hardcase was no fool. You three were hiding something from him. You’d grabbed Jesse’s arm as soon as you saw him and Kix, you were distanced deliberately from the medic now.

“You took ‘em to target practice, didn’t you?” Hardcase pointed right at you with his fork and a wicked smile.

You hadn’t even taken the first bite, dropping it back to your plate in defeat. Jesse elbowed his side as Kix cleared his throat and shook his head too late.

“Does Rex know?”

“Rex was there.”

His eyes blinked wide open at your revelation, jaw dropping with your next.

“And Echo and Fives.” You nodded to the other two. “And…”

Hardcase shut his mouth and looked between all of you staring at your plates before he snorted and shoved another bite into his mouth and continued to speak.

“I’m a little hurt, officer.” He chuckled through each chew.

You teased back, “It would have been nice for you to come around.”

“Maybe next time, if there _is_ a next time.” He snorted again. “I’ll try to remember to pop in.”

You exhaled a giggle as everyone went back to relaxed eating and other conversations not involving any affairs or cheaply made jokes. They made the offer for you to tag along with them to 79’s right after, taking in the first night back on neutral ground, but you needed sleep, to settle in with your thoughts for the others who were out galaxy knows where, fighting who knows what. There was an anxiety in you that would only settle with their return.

Even so, the others seemed determined to aid in distracting that anxiety in every unique way they could. While this may not have been the week of their checking in on you Rex had intended when he threw the thought out in your last heated exchange, it was the week you needed. All three of them showed up at the mess for breakfast at the same time you did, taking their turns rounding up caf for the group.

When you weren’t walking with them around the base and watching them show off in the training room as you read reports on your datapad, they taught you Sabacc, giving you knew techniques for stress relief through the faux gambling that took place in their barracks each evening. By the fourth night, you were ready to have a drink at 79’s. The taxi ride over was strangely peaceful, Hardcase and Jesse squeezed in the back between you and Kix at the windows.

You’d never seen Coruscant so soothing with all its noise and bustle and you found yourself lost in the world outside the transparisteel barrier. If you had the credits, you’d rent the best apartment you could find just so they would have a real home to come back to on leave, with clothes that weren’t GAR issued, and water that ran hotter than lava compared to the lukewarm waterfalls of the standard sanisteams.

Just as Jesse had said, they picked their usual booth, spaces left for the other three, and an extra shoved in just for you. The bar was full, your usual seat was now taken by the officer you’d set up right before Rex plucked up the take the seat his nurse now occupied. You couldn’t help but reminisce as you sipped at your drink and listened to the others laughing and merrymaking.

Kix excused himself from the booth as his comm beeped, taking the call in a vacant corner of the bar. None of you thought anything of it until he came back in a frenzy, knocking over his drink as he reached for the empty glasses and pushed them to the edge of the table to be taken. The only explanation he gave as the three of you followed him out and into the nearest taxi was “They’re back.”

You could see his balled fists shake as he told the driver the route to the main medical facility. Kix sunk back in his seat now beside you, holding his breath as he did, his eyes kept forward to focus on the path ahead. Hardcase and Jesse only watched him from the corner of their eyes, not daring to interrupt the medic mindset he seemed to be settling himself into. You did the same, but your hand slid to cover his as they trembled. For a second, they calmed but the tremors continued as the taxi traveled closer to your destination.

Guests weren’t ever considered when it came to the clone-designated regions of the medcenter, but your uniform helped you maneuver with them without much trouble until you reached the room, stopped by General Skywalker’s hand. Kix wedged himself through the door, Jesse and Hardcase taking a seat just outside, knowing the crowd would only make it harder to work.

“Officer, you’re not permitted—”

Rex, wearier than you’d ever seen him, came between you, stuttering out, “She’s with me—them—us—all of us, General. It’s alright.”

You stood taller and straighter than the normal at-attention as Anakin gave you the once-over and looked to Rex before nodding, standing to the side to let you in with the others, staying to meet with the two outside. Fives had yet to notice your arrival and the others, stare stuck ahead, hands clutching the slightly cracked helmet that wasn’t his. Rex pulled you to the far corner of the room, your back to the scene.

“Echo got caught in a blast, threw him back hard.” Rex kept his tone neutral, constantly glancing between you and the door. “Fives carried him all the way, never missed a shot, but…”

Kix swiped past Fives to talk to Rex over your shoulder. “Vitals are good, helmet took most of the damage, but if he doesn’t wake up by tomorrow morning…” His voice lowered when he said it. “He’d have to be moved to the Kamino medcenter for monitoring to make room here.”

By the clench of Rex’s jaw, Kamino didn’t mean monitoring or improvement. His eyes moved from Kix to Fives, then to Echo and back.

“Fives and I will watch him.”

“No, you and Fives need rest, sir. And _I’m_ the medic.”

“Rex,” You interrupted him before he could pull rank and argue any further. It was a wonder he and the ARC even had the strength left to stand, let alone fight back. “Kix is right; you need rest. Take Fives and—”

“I’m not leaving him.” Fives’s voice cracked from behind your cluster, still fully focused on his brother in the bed.

Rex opened his mouth to add his piece and you intervened once more. Convincing Fives to leave would be impossible; he’d follow Echo wherever he’d go, but Rex would bend easier to Kix and your insistence.

“I’ll stay here with them and you go back to the barracks with Jess and ‘Case. You need to rest. We’ll take care of him.”

With a long sigh, Rex closed his eyes and nodded. Your hands stroked his face, and while no tears fell from his eyes, you could sense the facade slowly breaking the longer he remained.

“He’ll be okay.”

He stepped past and placed a firm hand to Fives’s shoulder, no more to say as you guided him to the hall. Skywalker had already gone, needing to report back to the Jedi in the morning. Jesse and Hardcase stood by ready to hear the update. Neither of you spoke, but they understood completely, offering what comfort they could with their looks as Rex started down the corridor. You turned the other way, finding your way to the one comfort you could think to find Kix and Fives: hot caf to help keep them warm and awake.

Kix had stationed himself just outside the room, the heavy, tired weight in his eyes and in the slump of his shoulders telling you everything he couldn’t voice outright. He’d been in contemplative recline ever since the rest had gone. He also didn’t take the caf you’d offered, barely shaking his head to say no. You left it next to him on the bench anyway and swore you could hear the mug scrape off the metal as you stepped through the door and let it shut back with a hiss. Fives had not shifted since you’d left to get him caf, seeing the others out and assuring them you’d take care of the ARC and their medic while they were away.

“You look like you could use some company.” You spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. For what reason, you didn’t know. Pretending Echo was only asleep and trying your best not to wake him felt better than reality did currently.

His breath was slow, almost mirroring his brother’s in the cot, but his eyes were glazed open and on guard for any sign of change. Realizing he’d let the silence go on longer than what was considered comfortable, Fives hummed in reply to your statement, moving to offer a half-smile at your reference and take the caf. The quirk faded with a blink after he realized you’d echoed his words back to him, turning back around in his seat and on the rising and falling chest of the unconscious ARC ahead. There being no extra chairs, you sat patiently on your knees in front of his seat, hands hanging on his forearms. The caf wobbled in the mug between his palms as they shook with worry.

Fives spoke quieter than you had, thinking out loud. “We were supposed to leave anyone behind if… but he was breathing and I…” He swallowed hard, lips shaking as he continued. “I did the right thing, but he’s not—” He sputtered desperately and rushed out the last words he could manage, tears gathering in his unblinking eyes as he stared straight ahead at Echo’s face. “What if what I did doesn’t even matter and he doesn’t—”

Your hands had never caught falling tears faster, letting them cascade over your fingers as they rushed from his suddenly closed eyes. You shifted higher on your knees to bring him closer, letting his forehead rest against yours. Fives held the caf almost tight enough to shatter, squeezing the vessel so stubbornly steady the liquid only rippled to the edge. He choked out each breath, heaving to keep from wailing as you cradled his cheeks.

Just as suddenly as the fit had come, he fell utterly silent and limp into your hold, catching himself in one deep breath, head against your shoulder. “Thank you.”

Another hour or two passed in this way, Fives pressing himself into your hold as you combed through his hair and traced down his back, easing the shudders as they came over him. He’d finished the caf, fortunately, keeping it down between sobs. All the while, you could only assume Kix waited for any news outside and Echo’s condition remained constant, nothing worsening but not visibly improving either.

You weren’t sure of the time when at last something changed. Fives caught it before you, the tiny squeak that fell from Echo’s lips, lunging up to ensure it wasn’t just his sanity finally crumbling away from his exhaustion coupled with oncoming grief. Kix appeared by the bed as if he’d sensed it too, hearing the shuffle of Fives’s chair on the floor. You waited patiently behind them and held your breath for the next sound.

“Echo?” Fives said with an ounce of hope, desperate for the smallest sign of an answer.

Kix needed more to fuel his hope, patient as you were for more than a groan. When a disbelieving smile stretched his cheeks, you knew there was a real chance that Echo would be fine. Fives let Kix into his spot, watching every movement with fervor. Through the cracks, you could see Echo’s eyes opened, taking in his surroundings as he came out of his unconsciousness.

It was Kix that called out this time. “Echo?”

His eyes blinked over to the sound and then to their faces, speaking hollowly. “I got a big headache.”

They laughed out of joy, as he blinked again with a smile. You could see Fives was still trying to believe this was real but was excited nonetheless at Echo’s coherence.

“You missed all the action.”

Fortunately for everyone, Echo still had his wit. “I think I _got_ all the action.”

“Well, you missed everything else.” Fives sputtered out another laugh and nodded to keep his tears from flooding back.

Kix added his piece. “And you’re lucky that shield and helmet took most of the blow for you.”

“Clanker got a good shot in, yeah?”

“Yeah.” They both agreed.

Kix didn’t waste time with procedure, doing all the checks to make sure he was better off than the prolonged sleep had portrayed. Echo was miraculously in astounding condition for his injury, complete coherent in speech and thought, although a bit slow in movement, and the slight dizziness and headache was cause for concern. The scan showed no permanent damage, however, and no need for intensive surgeries or anything beyond some mandatory rehabilitation. Kix was right about the armor; it had spared him a lot of long-term trouble. He’d need a new helmet though.

As Kix completed his reports and charts, double-checking every detail to ensure Echo’s health, Fives left enough room for you to slip closer. Echo recognized you immediately and it was almost like he’d never expected to see you here for him.

“Our officer stayed to keep an eye on you.” Fives mirrored his grin.

“I think she stayed to keep an eye on _you_.”

“No,” Try as he might, Fives couldn’t hide the fact that his brother was right. “Have you seen yourself; you’re a mess, vod.”

“Your bedside manner is impeccable, Fives.” Echo retorted.

“The only one in this room who can judge my bedside manner is not _you_. And I’ve received no complaints so far.”

As if on cue, you and Echo contested him in sync. “We’ll see.”

The coincidence drew a laugh from you, and you added, “Your aim could use a little work, remember?”

“Yeah, well, I’ll remember to lock down my target next time. Do you think binders will work?”

“I let you discuss _that_ with Rex.”

At the mention of Rex, Echo’s face dropped, wondering where his Captain had gone if you of all people were not with him like you always seemed to be. Another part of him worried that he’d missed something crucial after his fall at the citadel, that he had somehow made it out on the cost of something larger.

“Is Rex…?” He muttered, almost too quiet to hear.

“I sent him to the barracks to get some rest.” You replied, but deep down you knew Rex was not capable of the much-needed rest without you and the others there with him, safe and sound in your tight-knit group. “Jess and ‘Case are with him.”

Echo acknowledged your assurance with a small nod, shifting his gaze back to the ceiling. “Good.”

“He’ll be more than happy to know you’re okay, Echo.” You said and put a hand to his shoulder as gently as you could.

“Are you okay?”

His question left you in limbo. On the one hand, you were more than _okay_ at seeing him finally awake and the other two so eager to care for him to the best of their ability. On the other, the toll of caring for each of them was wearing at you, and you needed to know the other three were just as taken care of as they were. And they could feel that weight of uncertainty on you, in your shoulders no matter how high you tried to hold them, the longing look on your face.

For the first time, you’d realized how this war would continue to test you in this way, continue to bring your devotion and commitment to its peak. And none of you could control whether that peak broke you or built you, as much as each of you hoped for the latter. One thing was for certain: that you’d all formed a bond beyond the bounds of simple desirous distractions. Sex, no matter how incredible and relieving it could be, was no direct substitute for the love you harbored for them. The best company sometimes came at the worst of times and that revelation hit you harder than it ever had at this moment.

“I will be.” You finally answered, glancing at each of them. “I should go check on your brothers.”

They didn’t disagree, offering their goodbyes and thanks in lingering stares and subtle saluting nods, wishing you nothing but the best when you departed and set your sights for the barracks. Coruscant was eerily restless as you waited for the ride to end and drop you where you were needed next.

When you touched down at the barracks, you went straight for their room, expecting to find them either asleep or pacing around their comms. It was a relief to see Jesse and Hardcase engaged in an intense game of Sabacc, comfy in their blacks and relaxed on their beds. As soon as they caught your entrance, they shot up to their feet, wide-eyed and waiting.

“Echo?” Jesse spoke for them both.

“He’s awake.” You said and they knew everything was going to be alright, falling to the bunk with relieved sighs.

It was clear Rex wasn’t here, no sign of him in their room or any other bunk. It was as if Jesse knew you were on the hunt for him too, your thoughts elsewhere as you searched the barracks for anything that pointed to his whereabouts. And the answer should have been obvious, especially to you.

“He’s in your quarters.”

Without another word, you were off in that direction. Nothing relieved you more than finding him asleep in your bed, atop the covers still in his armor even as uncomfortable as it must have been. It was clear his weariness had caught up to him before he could think to remove it and your tiptoeing was soft as it had ever been as you shut the door back and reached a hand out to rouse him.

Rex woke with a start, inhaling sharply as his eyes shot open with his hand grabbing your wrist in self-defense. He softened when he realized it was you and retracted his hold swiftly. He’d never grabbed you in such a way and there was a slight regret in his hastiness as he sat up in the middle of the bed.

“I’m sorry, cyar’ika.” His voice suggested the needless apology was for more than just his grasp.

“It’s okay, Rex.” Yours suggested more than forgiveness for his action and he gazed at you with eyes that begged for more of your voice. “Echo’s okay. Fives is okay, and Kix, and…”

He didn’t say anything, his gaze shifting to the wall as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. The facade had broken, but it wasn’t because he was suspended in sapped energy and morale; it was because he was immensely relieved that for once, even when the mission had gone wrong, in the end, it had still ended up right in some way. Nothing made him so overwhelmingly happy than knowing his charges were not only alive but safe and tended to even when he was incapable of tending to them himself. He had no notion of what he had ever done to deserve such fortune, but he was determined to never squander it. And even so, part of him still felt as if he had squandered it in some way, mistreated you in some way by putting the burden on your shoulders when he was more than capable of bearing it instead.

“You’re okay.” Your hands wrapped around his torso from behind and pulled him to your chest in a warm embrace he could feel even through the coldness of his armor. “I’m okay.”

No simple words had ever touched him so deeply and he understood profoundly, more than he ever had, that his insecurities were misplaced. The weight of what he could carry did not mean that he should carry it and no burden he carried would be carried alone. His brothers were okay. You were okay. _He_ was okay.


End file.
